The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The expansion of cloud computing services has led to collections of servers to provide computing capacity to run various client applications. These collections of servers, or virtual network, can function as a data center, but can be spread out in various locations. Data security and monitoring network traffic is a requirement in such virtual networks. Data traveling between servers and client applications needs to be monitored for security. With the expansion of cloud computing services has come an expansion of the amount of network traffic and data that is expected to be handled by these cloud computing services. Thus, one problem to be addressed is how these cloud computing services efficiently handle increasing amounts of network traffic to be processed by security microservices.